fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keigetsu Sonzai
Appearance Keigetsu Sonzai is a slightly muscular young female with brown and yellow eyes, black and pinks long hair, red jacket over her pink hoodie, blue shorts with a blue belt, black fingerless gloves, and black long metal boots. She has a scar on her right eye, left shoulder and right thigh. Personality Keigetsu Sonzai is a rude and has a foul mouth on her that makes people cringe at her and think she is a angry dog. However, in a fight, she doesn't hold back and lets her opponents feel her Wrath. This is dude to the crude experimentations on her body and mind, along with the killing, kidnap, and recruiting process, this is what made her snapped. Relationships Red Fate - Hates it with all her being. Escaped after Kyuuketsuki went on a Rampage. Kyuuketsuki Tatsu - One of the few people that Keigetsu trusts. History Synopsis Equipment ' Lunar Magic Sword ' - Lunar Magic Bow ' - Magic ' Extremity Magic ▪' Lunate Lycan's Extremity ' - The magical arm that contains the power of a Lycan infused with Lunar Magic. The more the user uses this Extremity, they slowly becomes a werewolf in the future as well a elemental. Each attacks packs much power behind them and this Extremity absorbs Lunar Magic attacks to strengthen the user. ▪ Lunate Lycan's Steel ( Steel Magic+ Lunar Magic ) ▪ Lunate Lycan's Claw ( Claw Magic + Lunar Magic ) - The user sharpened their hand into claws and wraps it with Lunar Magic to increase the slashing output. ▪ Lunate Lycan's Hunt ( Eater Magic + Lunar Magic ) - the user hunts and devour anything in sight. ▪ Lunate Lycan's Pulse ( Lunar Magic ) - ▪ Lunate Lycan's Howl ( Sound Magic+ Lunar Magic ) - ▪ Lunate Lycan's Glare ( Fear Magic + Lunar Magic ) - ▪ Lunate Lycan's Rush ( Lunar Magic + High Speed ) - ▪ Lunate Lycan's Blow ( Impact Magic + Lunar Magic ) - ▪ Lunate Lycan's Howl ( Sound Magic + Lunar Magic ) - ▪ Lunate Lycan's Glare ( Fear Magic + Lunar Magic ) - ▪ ' Lunate Lycan's Rage ' - ▪ Lunate Deities's Extremity - The magic arm that contains the power of a God that once existed. This limb is in the same class as the other Extrimity that Red Fate Made. This type was infused with Lunar Magic that came from the Lunate's Extremity. ▪ Lunate Deities's Judgement ( Explosion Magic + Lunar Magic ) ▪ Lunate Deities's Wrath - ( Lightning Magic + Lunar Magic ) - ▪ Lunate Deities's Love - ( Healing Magic + Lunar Magic ) - ▪ Lunate Deities's Strength - ( Strengthening Magic + Lunar Magic ) - ▪ Lunate Deities's Shield - ( Barrier Magic + Lunar Magic ) - ▪ Lunate Deities's Craft - ( Weapon-Construct Magic + Lunar Magic ) - ▪ Lunate Deities's Voice - ( Telepathy + Lunar Magic ) - ▪ Lunate Deities's Shot - ( Energy Magic + Lunar Magic ) - ▪Lunate Deities's Rage - ' Lunar Magic ' - Keigetsu has been known as a master at manipulating lunar magic a part of her second skin. ▪ Moon Kick ▪ Moon Punch ▪ Lunar Palm Strike ▪ Twin Moon Blaster ▪ Rising Moon ▪ Falling Moon ▪ Rampaging Moon ▪ Moon Beam ▪ Crescent Wave Abilities ▪ Enhanced Strength ▪ Enhanced Stamina ▪ Enhanced Durability ▪ Enhanced Speed ▪ Incredible Magical Power ▪ Enhanced Healing ▪ Enhanced Senses ▪ Weapon Expert ▪ Lunar Immunity ▪ Lunar Magic Absorption Ways of Combat Trivia Her name means Moon Being.